


So? How 'bout It?

by ibonekoen



Series: Rough Hands [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been thinking about this for a couple of months, actually, and saving up the money to buy the ring had been pretty easy. All right, so he hadn't exactly intended to propose to her when they were about to fall asleep, but apparently his mouth had another idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So? How 'bout It?

**Author's Note:**

> AU of the Rough Hands verse, where Stephanie got pregnant while still in high school and they ran away to Seattle rather than face their parents' wrath.

After Steph dropped the bomb that she was pregnant, they both knew there was no way they could stick around and face their parents, so they'd fled. Clint and Stephanie have been in Seattle for four months, and they've settled into their new lives quite well. Clint's making decent money as a mechanic, and Steph's taken a job as a receptionist at a dentist's office. So, maybe it's not their their dream careers, but neither of them seem to be too upset. They've got each other, and in just two short months, they'll have a baby girl.

It's just after eleven o'clock, and they've settled into bed, curled up on their sides. Steph's about seven months along, and she's more comfortable sleeping on her left side, so they've had to adjust their sleeping positions a little. Clint smiles and presses a soft kiss to her shoulder, rubbing his hand over her swollen belly.

"We should get married," he whispers as he spoons against her back, stroking her belly through her tank top. He knows that she's still awake before they'd just turned out the lamp on the nightstand one or two minutes ago.

She sighs and shifts, settling against him. "We can't afford a wedding, Clint."

"Sure, we can. Okay, maybe it won't be anything elaborate, but so what?" He smiles and nuzzles her neck, nudging his nose against her ear. "You'd be my wife and I'd be your husband, and that's all that matters, right? We're not exactly hurting for cash anyway, you know? We could have a courthouse wedding. It's sixty-four bucks for a license and eighty for the ceremony, if we get married on a weekday. Well, except for Friday." He keeps rubbing his hand over her belly, knowing that soothes her. The baby seems to like it too; sometimes, he can feel her moving. He still thinks that's pretty surreal whenever it happens.

She chuckles softly. "Okay, what about a dress? I'm not getting married in just _anything_ , and you'll need a tux."

"No big deal. I can rent a tux, and I'm sure we could find a reasonably priced dress at a bridal shop." Clint's getting excited at the idea, as is evident by the tone of his voice.

"So, wait, are you seriously proposing to me in bed?" She laughs, grinning.

He laughs and shakes his head. "What? No! I mean, uh, I guess?" He grins and kisses her shoulder. "So? How 'bout it?"

She laughs again and rests her hand over his on her stomach. "Ask me again in the morning."

He lifts his head off his pillow and gapes at the back of her head. "What? No way! That's so not fair! How am I going to sleep tonight, not knowing whether you're going to say yes or not?" He pouts and rests his chin on her shoulder. "Come ooooooon, you can't fall asleep on me and leave me in suspense!"

He scrunches up his nose as she lets out a soft snore, and he rolls his eyes. "No way you've fallen asleep that fast, Steph. Come on, baby, wakey wakey." He kisses along her upper arm, and he grins when she shivers. "That's my girl."

She turns her face away, pressing it into her pillow, muffling her voice. "You're such a brat, keeping a pregnant lady from her rest."

"Is it because I don't have a ring and I"m not down on one knee? You're punishing me for my spontaneity?" He makes sure to keep his tone light and teasing so that she knows he doesn't really mean that, and he's rewarded with an indelicate snort from her.

"Yep, that's totally it." She giggles a little. "Where's my bling, Barton? Show me the bling and then we'll talk." 

He chuckles and kisses her shoulder, smiling softly. "Hang on a second." He slips out of bed, his smile widening when he hears the rustle of the sheets behind him and the click of the lamp turning on, brightening up the room.

"Clint, what are you doing? I was just kidding."

"Just hang on. You'll see." He grins and walks over to the dresser, opening his sock drawer and digging around, looking for a little square box. He's been thinking about this for a couple of months, actually, and saving up the money to buy the ring had been pretty easy. All right, so he hadn't exactly intended to propose to her when they were about to fall asleep, but apparently his mouth had another idea.

His fingers close around the box, tucked away in a far corner of the drawer, and he takes a deep breath. His heart is hammering against his chest as he pulls the box out, and he turns around, walking back over to the bed.

He licks his lips as he climbs onto the bed, settling on his knees. "I should probably warn you, it's nothing fancy."

She shakes her head, smiling, and he can see tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. "I don't care."

He grins and opens the lid of the box, showing off the white gold ring with the one carat solitaire diamond. "So, I'm being serious now. Stephanie Josephine Rogers, will you be my wife?"

She covers her mouth with her hand, sniffling a little. "Oh my god, duh. I mean, yes! Of course!" 

She fans at her eyes, trying in vain to stop tears from flowing, and he laughs as he catches her hand, bringing it up to his lips. He kisses each individual finger and then brushes his thumb over the backs of her fingers before removing the ring from the box and slipping it onto her finger.

Then he has to pause, his breath catching in his throat, and he can't believe how good the ring looks on her hand. "You're so gorgeous." He reaches out, cupping her face in his hands, and he's getting a little teary-eyed now. He'd never admit it, of course, and he leans forward, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

~*~*~

As it turns out, a local bridal shop is having a sale, and Stephanie's able to find a great deal on a gorgeous maternity gown, a ruched dress made of soft material with a beaded mesh neckline. She actually feels like a gorgeous, young bride, even though she feels bloated and so fat and awkward.

"You look beautiful. Clint's not going to know what hit him." Charlotte lets out a sigh that's nothing short of sappy and grins. "You're so lucky. To be young again and getting married for the first time."

Steph laughs and shakes her head as she presents her back to Charlotte so the other woman can unzip the dress. "Hopefully this will be my _only_ time." She sighs and carefully shrugs off the dress and hangs it back up. "Okay, I can check the dress off the list."

"Great! That just leaves flowers and the most important dress -- the bridesmaid's dress." Charlotte grins and winks, laughing a little.

Steph laughs and shakes her head, grinning. "Okay, let's see if we can find you something that isn't _too_ hideous."

~*~*~

"Oh, come on, Steph, you've got to let me help plan _some_ part of this shindig!" Clint exclaims, his eyes bright with excitement at talk of their pending nuptials. He'd be lying if he said that he hadn't thought of Steph one day being his bride; he hadn't expected it to happen so soon, but it only seems fitting since they're going to be parents. He wants to do this right, and maybe they did try to grill a steak before lighting the charcoal, but there's no reason he can't put a ring on her finger and make her a proper woman before the baby comes.

He wishes he could give her a more extravagant wedding, but she seems pretty pleased, if the smile on her face is any indication. He prides himself on knowing her fake smiles from the real ones that crinkle the corners of her eyes, and right now, she's smiling so hard, she's practically squinting.

"Charlotte and I have most of it under control," she insists as she jots something down in her notebook. She's decorated the cover with puffy paint that reads 'Clint and Stephanie Barton wedding plans,' and he feels a little thrill of excitement at the sight of his last name following her first name. 

"Well, what about a reception?" He rests his head on his hand, his elbow propped up on the kitchen table. "I mean, I know it's a courthouse wedding and not all that fancy, but we should still celebrate it, right? Gabe and I could be in charge of that."

"Oh, so we'd be renting out the pool hall's private room?" she teases, grinning. She laughs at the affronted face he pulls, and she shakes her head. "I'm just kidding. That would be lovely."

"Pfft, we'd come up with something a little more high-class than that. Besides, Baby Girl doesn't need to be in a smoky bar." He reaches out, rubbing his hand over her belly, and grins as he leans in, pressing a big kiss against the highest part of the swell. He lets out an excited laugh when he feels a little kick. "Man, that never gets old."

Steph chuckles and runs her fingers through his hair, smiling. "You know, we eventually have to settle on a name for her."

"Mmmhmm." He gently rests his cheek against her belly, smiling as he feels the baby move. "Wedding plans first."

She rolls her eyes but keeps threading her fingers through his hair. "Okay, I'll put you and Gabe in charge of the reception. We can invite our friends from work, and the neighbors down the hall." She looks over the list of things left to decide. "Ah! Here's something you can help decide! What day are we getting married? Has to be Monday through Thursday."

"Tuesday. It's full of grace." He grins and lifts his head to meet her gaze. He shrugs when she arches an eyebrow, the unspoken question written on her face. "What? It's from this old song my mom used to sing when I was little."

She smiles. "I think that's Tuesday's _child_ is full of grace, but sure, that works. Next week? Think we can have everything ready by then? We have to buy the marriage license at least three days before the wedding."

He grins and nods. "We can totally be ready by next week." He leans up and kisses her, cupping the back of her neck in his hand. "I love you, future Mrs. Barton."

She grins, resting her forehead against his. "I love you too, Mr. Barton."

~*~*~

On Tuesday afternoon, Steph stands in a little holding chamber in the courthouse, dressed in her gown, her hair twisted up and adorned with a crystal headband. She's clutching a bouquet of bright red flowers with blue centers, and she flashes a nervous smile as Charlotte enters the room.

"Hey, how're you doing?" Charlotte asks. "You look positively frightened!"

"I know. It's so crazy, but I'm so nervous, and I feel fat, and the baby's restless." Steph takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I swear, my first Cheerleading Nationals wasn't this nervewracking."

Charlotte laughs and reaches out to rub her hand soothingly over Steph's upper arm. "Relax. You look gorgeous, Stephanie. You're radiant, and Clint's socks are going to knocked off the second he sees you. Now, come on, girl, get it together. It's time to get hitched."

Steph grins and nods, taking another couple of calming breaths. "Okay, I'm ready."

Charlotte gives her a wink and then opens the door into the main courthouse, where Clint and his best man, Gabe, are waiting. As soon as Steph steps through the doorway, Clint stops his fidgeting and gapes at her because he's never seen anyone look so beautiful. He's been tempted to sneak a peek of the dress she bought, but he's glad that he waited because there's no way it could look as good on a hanger as it does with her in it. His chest puffs up with pride, and his face brightens.

"God _damn_ you've got the hottest girl in creation," he hears Gabe breathe, and he laughs, nodding.

"Yeah, I know. Lucky me, man." He's only got eyes for her, and he grins as he sees the blush creeping over her skin. If anybody asked, he'd swear she's glowing, and it's not just the pregnancy. It's _everything_.

She finally makes her way down the aisle and takes her place at his side, Charlotte moving to stand to her left. She smiles at her as he takes her hand, and Clint immediately smiles back.

"You look..." He shakes his head a little, trying to find the right word to describe her beauty. "So hot."

He cringes a little as she lets out a soft laugh. "No, wait, that's not what I meant! I mean, you _do_ look hot, but so much more than that too. You're- God damn, Steph, you're _beautiful_."

She blushes, ducking her head, and she can't stop smiling, but isn't that how it's supposed to be on your wedding day? "You clean up real nice too, Clint." 

The corners of his eyes crinkle as he flashes a big, proud grin, and the rest of the ceremony passes in blur. They exchange their vows and slip rings onto each other's fingers, and then finally, the judge pronounces them husband and wife. Clint's pretty sure that his heart might burst right out of his chest because it's swelled up with so much love for the radiant woman who's now sharing his last name, and he draws her close, pressing his lips to hers in a joyous, breathless kiss.

When they finally pull back, he grins brightly, brushing his fingers over her cheek. "Come on, Mrs. Barton, your party's waiting." He takes her hand, squeezing it gently, and then leads her out, laughing when they're met with a shower of glitter from Gabe and Charlotte.


End file.
